


tuesday august 30th, 2005

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You realise," he's stopped by Andy kissing him again, "that I have a match in less than five hours."</p><p>"But Rogi, it's my birthday and I want to play with you."</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted in August 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tuesday august 30th, 2005

It's a bright morning in New York, the sky almost free from clouds, and even though it's early the sun is blazing down on the city, and creeping through the curtains in the bedroom of Andy's suite, light dancing over bare skin of the sleeping men in the large bed.

Roger's spooned around Andy, arm draped over his waist and hair tickling his nose. He's awake, but Andy's not and he's just content to lie here for a while, enjoying being together again. They haven't slept apart since Cincinnati, apart from the day before they played each other, and Roger doesn't want to give it up for anything.

He's not actually sure that he could.

Andy's beautiful when he's sleeping, totally calm for once, unlike the twitchy, hyperactive Andy he knows on court and off, and Roger doesn't want to wake him, moving just slightly and leaning over to turn the alarm off before it beeps, brushing a kiss on Andy's cheek as he lies back down. The American stirs just a little, shifting against Roger, before he returns to the world of slumber.

The plan to let Andy sleep is thwarted a few minutes later, an ambulance siren passing underneath the open window waking him. He's aware Roger is awake, and turns to kiss him sleepily, hand reaching to tangle in dark curls.

"Happy birthday, Andy."

"Hmm... is it really my birthday?" Roger smiles, Andy knowing full well that it's his birthday, having not stopped talking about it for days. "Morning."

"Good morning, sleepyhead. We should get up soon."

"Don't want to," Andy pouts, sticking his bottom lip out, and Roger laughs softly, nipping it with his teeth lightly. Andy pulls Roger a little closer, and deftly pins him to the bed, leaving Roger at his mercy, grinning. "Now... what to do with you this morning..."

"You realise," he's stopped by Andy kissing him again, "that I have a match in less than five hours."

"But Rogi, it's my birthday and I want to play with you." The pout is back, Andy sure that Roger can't resist it, especially on his birthday when Roger would do almost anything for him.

"Tonight, liebling, after your match. We can do whatever you want then, but now, I have to get up."

"Anything?" There's a wicked glint to Andy's eye which Roger is wary of, but he nods anyway. "Cool. Can I have my present?"

"What present?"

Andy could slap the smirk off Roger's face right now, but he settles for a playful shove. He hops out of bed, totally comfortable in his own skin as he walks naked to the bathroom, Roger not far behind.

"You get that tonight, Andy."

"But that's a whole day Rog. I can't wait that long."

"You can. You'll be distracted all day," Roger says patiently, as if dealing with a small child, and kissing him on the nose and Andy captures his lips in a kiss.

"Meanie."

There's not time to do anything but shower that morning, much to Andy's chagrin, though they share soapy kisses under the water. Getting dressed is an ordeal, to say the least, as Andy won't leave Roger alone long enough to get his pants on, which coincedently is Andy's plan but it gets him snapped at by the usually calm Roger.

Roger apologises two moments later, but it still comes like a slap in the face to Andy, though he doesn't say anything.

Eventually they're dressed, both in the same clothes they were wearing the night before – Andy not caring this early in the day, and Roger not having an option, needing to get back to his room before it's obvious that he's missing. Mirka knows about him and Andy, but there are so many people who don't, and neither particularly wants to tell anyone else yet.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Sadly, yes. I will see you later, liebling." Roger kisses Andy, pressing him against the wall, reaching for the handle of the door. His other hand comes up to trace Andy's jaw line and like a cat, he leans into the touch.

"Good luck out there."

"You too. I want to meet you in the final."

There's a final kiss between the two, Andy clinging to Roger before he slips out of the door, heading back to his own room. They know by now there's nothing which hurts more than saying goodbye and sneaking back to their own room at all hours of the day or night, apart from saying goodbye and being separated for weeks.

Andy counts to ten – slowly – before grabbing his hotel key and following Roger out the door to get some breakfast before Dean comes knocking, hopefully with a present in tow.

After all, it is his birthday, and so he should get what he wants.


End file.
